


Darcy Is ... Creative

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, First Time, Flirting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Natasha learns some things about Darcy.For MCU Kink Bingo square N4: Oral Sex





	Darcy Is ... Creative

“You are like, the hottest woman I have ever met in real life,” Darcy informs her seriously as she removes her super soft tee shirt. Nat would be sad to see it tossed on the floor, smooth as it had been under her hands, but Darcy's tits look even better in just her purple bra, so Nat is definitely not complaining.

“How many hot women do you meet in not real life,” she snarks back to cover the effect Darcy's cleavage has on her.

Darcy shrugs, and Nat becomes a little distracted. “I think I once ran into a Victoria Secret model online,” she explains.

“I'm not sure that counts,” Nat responds honestly, running a hand up to her waist and smoothing a thumb across her ribs. 

“So you're saying that you're just the hottest woman ever?” Darcy teases, slipping close and biting at her lips. 

Nat pulls her head back and pretends to consider it. “Technically, you're the one saying it. I'm just … not disagreeing with you.” She kisses down Darcy's long neck and sucks hard on her shoulder, swirling her tongue on the mark that rises up red on that lovely skin. 

Darcy is lovely, undisciplined, untamed. She kisses like it is the only thing worth doing, like Natasha's tongue is a scientific discovery that will change the world for the better.

“How do you feel about oral?” Darcy murmurs against her neck.

Nat hums like she's considering. “Big fan.”

“Good.” Darcy pushes her to the bed, and Natasha lets her. They crumple up on the side, and Darcy has a hard time getting Nat out of her pants because she keeps kissing her legs. Finally Nat kicks them off herself and rustles back to the center of the bed, tugging at Darcy's bra straps. 

It's easier to lose the rest of the clothes, letting them fall on the floor or on the side of the bed because to be honest the placement doesn't mean much to either of them right now.

“I'm gonna lick you open so good, your pussy's gonna bloom like a flower,” Darcy tells her, and Nat can't stop the giggle that bubbles up her chest. Darcy gives her a strange expression – half pout, half glare. “I'm sorry, was that supposed to be sexy?”

“I was going for creative,” she answers dryly, shoving her long brown hair back over one shoulder. Figuring out hair logistics was certainly the least sexy part of sex. Besides maybe this 'creative' dirty talk.

“Well, don't,” she chuckles back, until Darcy gives in and laughs too. 

“Let's try that again,” she offers, and tucks her head between Natasha's thighs.

She tests out what Natasha likes without a speck of hesitation, methodical like she had drawn up experiment specs before they had started. 

Darcy is a damn expert. Her tongue is perfect, firm and wet against her clit, and her hands are perfect, strong and secure on her G spot, and their rhythm is slow and smooth, and Natasha finds herself rocking with it and moaning.

When she comes, Darcy rides her out, and then rubs one out for herself while Natasha is still staring at the ceiling and trying to get her breath back.

“Wow,” Nat says simply. She's never been the most articulate after sex.

Darcy pats her leg gently. “Like a flower,” she reminds her. 

They laugh until they cry.

They cuddle until they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of Femslash February! 
> 
> I wrote (at least) one f/f fic for each day this month. Check them out, and be sure to let me know if you'd like to see any extended  
> 😊


End file.
